


Marry me, bitch

by GreekItaPrincess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekItaPrincess/pseuds/GreekItaPrincess
Summary: Arya manage to get hold of Sansa’s phone and sends a text message to Jon Snow.Marry me, bitch.





	Marry me, bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt on tumblr that I instantly wanted to write about. Written partially at work and partially at home while suffering from insomnia. 
> 
> Not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Of all the texts Jon thought he could be getting from his girlfriend after a night out in Dorne for his half-sister’s bachelorette, he never expected “Marry me, bitch” to be one. Him and Sansa had been together for a few years now and had talked about marriage. He even had a ring, though he was waiting for their 4 year anniversary trip to White Harbor to propose. 

Sitting up in bed, he contemplated what to respond with. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise he had planned but he didn’t want to ignore it for too long and have Sansa think he wasn’t committed to their relationship. Hitting his finger in the message box Jon prepared to start typing but was interrupted by his phone ringing with Sansa’s name and picture appearing on his screen. Immediately he hit accept and put the phone to his ear. 

“Arya is a dead woman.” Sansa growled in his ear. “I love you and in no way will I pressure you to propose. My sister on the other hand thinks it’s hysterical to steal my phone and text you inappropriately.”

“Grow a pair Snow and put a ring on it,” Jon heard Arya call from a distance through the phone. 

Jon couldn’t help the sigh laugh from escaping. “How drunk are you girls?”

“I’m sober now. The rest are recked. How are my pups? Did they take over the bed?”

“Yes they have. They’re good. Miss you just as much as I do.” Jon replied looking over at their two dogs. Lady in the spot Sansa usually took on their bed. Ghost at the foot. 

“Jon,” Sansa breathed through the phone. He could hear a bit of apprehension in her voice. “Don’t go running out to grab a ring to shove in my face the minute I get home. We’ll get there. I know that for a fact. We know we’re ready. And when the right opportunity shows for you to propose I know it’ll be one of the most special moments we share.”

“I love you. And I will propose and not because your sister stole you phone to put pressure on me. Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow at the airport. Tell Arya she’ll have to find her own ride home for her actions tonight,” Jon told her. 

Sansa laughed one of those laughs that he loved the best. “I’ll tell her. I love you too. Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow. Could I bother you for a iced caramel macchiato from Winter’s Brew? I haven’t been able to stomach the Dornish brew and will have to deal with multiple hungover girls flying home.”

“Of course. See you in about 15 hours,” Jon said sliding back under the covers. 

“Bye love.” Sansa ended the call but not before making kissing noises through the phone to him. 

Placing his phone on the side table Jon settled further down in the bed and fell asleep thinking that he’d push up proposing in White Harbor to their first night there instead of their final night. 

8 months later

Everything the two of them needed for their week away was packed into a duffle bag and next to the front door for their drive to White Harbor. Jon was sitting on the couch waiting for Sansa to come back from running a last minute errand before they were to head out. 

He had been putting in overtime in anticipation of a week away from the office and a promise made to himself that he wouldn’t check emails or take any phone calls and the lack of sleep was catching up to him. Jon started to doze on the couch when he was was jolted awake by his phone receiving a text message. Turning his phone over he was surprised to see a message from Arya. 

Not at all surprised by the message on the screen ‘Marry my sister, bitch’, as it had been a common one from Arya since the girls had gone on his half-sisters bachelorette weekend, Jon laughed through his nose and clicked on the message to reply. 

Typing ‘Shhhh’ followed by the emoji of holding a finger over the mouth Jon went through his photos and selected the one of the ring he had chosen and sent to Catelyn for approval on. He hit send just as the door to their home opened and Sansa entered with a few grocery bags. 

“Nothing perishable,” Sansa said, “just wanted to grab a few snacks for the road and some things we like that I know White Harbor raises the price on as their imported from here.”

“Brilliant. Ready to go then?” he asked standing from the couch and turning to walk to the door. 

Not getting a reply Jon stopped and turned to Sansa. She was standing by their coffee table looking down to where he’d left his phone open on Arya’s text message. Whispering a quick “shit” under his breath, Jon moved to where Sansa was still standing. He reached down to grab the phone but wasn’t quick enough as Sansa had come back to the present and quickly swiped the phone away.

“I was going to ask tonight. After we got to the suite and got settled and had room service delivered. Even ordered a bottle of that sparking róse you enjoy so much more than plain champagne to have with dessert.”

Sansa’s gaze travelled from his phone to settle on his eyes. No matter how many times he stared into the blue depths his breath couldn’t help but catch at the sight of the love her eyes portrayed back at him. 

Clearing his throat Jon grabbed his coat from the back of the couch and took the small blue ring box from his inside pocket. 

“Holy shit really?” Sansa gasped never taking her eyes off his face. 

“Darling, you’ve been it for me since I was 19. Watching you walk down the stairs in that sparkling blue and green dress to head to your graduation it occurred to me that you had become a stunning young woman and I knew I was completely enchanted by you. Obviously it took me a bit longer than I wanted to get the nerve to ask you to dinner but Sansa, I started planning how I was going to eventually propose during dessert of our first date. It’s changed over the years but I’ve always known it would end with us celebrating. You’re my one true love, my heart, my one and only. Sansa Minisa Stark would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and partner till we’re old and grey and hunched over?” Jon finally asked. Somehow without realizing it he had gotten down to one knee in front of Sansa. 

“Of course!” With the speed of the Flash Sansa had thrown her arms around Jon’s neck and tackled him to the ground. Raining kisses all over his face, Jon couldn’t help by smile brightly at his new fiancé and wrap his arms around he waist. “I love you so so so so so much. Jon, my heart. I can’t put into words how happy I am that I’m going to be your wife and you’re going to be my husband,” Sansa finished nuzzling into his neck. 

Jon leaned up to get them both into a sitting position. Sansa immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and leaned back to place her lips to his. They both smiled into the kiss and giggled like happy children. “May I place the ring on your finger please?”

Sansa pushed back enough to bring her left hand between them for Jon to slide the ring on her finger. “I am his and he is mine.”

“I am hers and she is mine.”


End file.
